1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eye periphery portion illuminating device in an ophthalmologic instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional eye periphery portion illuminating device of this type has been provided in a portion of an ophthalomologic instrument body which faces a patient for the position adjustment of the patient's eyes and the apparatus body. The patient's face is fixed to the apparatus body by a chin supporting member and a forehead engaging member, and the ophthalmologic instrument body is moved so as to be position-adjusted to the illuminated patient's eyes. However, such an illuminating device has suffered from a disadvantage in that the image of the illuminating light is reflected from the patient's corneas.
Also, illumination by visible light leads to the problems that the patient feels dazzled and that the pupils become narrow. Illumination by infrared light may be effected through the use of a filter, but in such case the observation of the illuminated eye periphery portions cannot be accomplished by the use of the naked eye, and devices such as an image pick-up tube for infrared light and a TV monitor are required. Even then, the reflected images from the corneas appear on the TV monitor and often interfere with observation or measurement.